


Bright White Sneakers

by triggerswaggiehavoc



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, M/M, im not really sure what this is tbh, kinda ambiguous i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerswaggiehavoc/pseuds/triggerswaggiehavoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes shoes are more than just containers for feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright White Sneakers

There is a boy Jeonghan always sees roaming the halls wearing bright white sneakers without a speck of dirt, and he always wonders how the hell they stay so impossibly clean. One day, he decides to ask.

"How do you keep your shoes so white?" he asks. The boy cocks his eyebrow in a way that kind of makes Jeonghan feel more alive.

"Why do you care?" He sounds a little annoyed. Jeonghan is a little annoyed that he didn't get a real answer.

 

He sees him every day after that for three weeks, and he's always wearing those same immaculate shoes, always looking a little bit bored, and always slightly slouching. It's not until he's seen him thirteen days in a row that he finally hears someone call his name. Minghao. Clean and pristine, just like his shoes.

"You never told me how you keep your shoes so white," he ventures another time.

"You never told me why you care," Minghao reminds him.

"I don't know," Jeonghan admits. "I'm just curious."

"Then it doesn't matter if I tell you, does it?"

Jeonghan is still annoyed and maybe just a little smitten.

 

"Why don't you just talk to him like a normal person instead of asking him about his shoes?" Seungcheol proposes, but Jeonghan only scoffs.

"I don't want to have a conversation with him. All I care about is his shoes."

"But you don't even care about his shoes."

"Yeah... I don't." Seungcheol looks at him for a while and sighs.

"You're beyond hope." Jeonghan has no idea what he's talking about.

 

"So since you refuse to tell me how you keep them so white," Jeonghan begins his third attempt, "will you at least tell me why?"

"What?" Minghao gives him a look like he's being quizzed on his own birthday. "Because I care about them. That's a stupid question."

It was a stupid question, but Jeonghan's still annoyed he pointed it out. He's also annoyed that the way Minghao frowns is stupidly cute. He's also annoyed that he doesn't stop thinking about it for three days.

 

"Maybe you're just bugging him 'cause you think he's cute," Soonyoung suggests, launching a fry at Jeonghan's nose. "Sometimes people don't realize they're doing that kinda thing, and you're just naturally obnoxious."

"I'm not obnoxious." Jeonghan sends the fry back with three times as much force, pegging Soonyoung right in the eye. "Besides, I'm way cuter."

"Yeah, and I'm 6'5"," Seungcheol snorts. He is greeted shortly after by a french fry spearing his cornea.

 

"Are you gonna ask me about my shoes again?" Minghao beats him to the punch this time, and for possibly the first time in his life, Jeonghan is too surprised to say a thing. "Why do you care so much, anyway? They're just shoes."

"I don't care," Jeonghan wants to say, but it's too obviously false. Who does he think he's fooling? If he really didn't care, he'd treat it exactly the same way he treats the stock market and college football rankings: nary more than an odd thought or two all year.

"I don't know," Jeonghan actually says, glancing down at the shoes again. They're still foolishly white. "It's something to talk about, I guess." Minghao raises his eyebrows, and it definitely makes Jeonghan feel more alive.

"There are plenty of other things to talk about, you know."

"Well, Minghao, are you saying you'd talk to me if I didn't ask you about your shoes?" He freezes for a second when he realizes that he's just given up some knowledge Minghao wasn't supposed to know he possessed. Minghao narrows his eyes, but he doesn't acknowledge it any more than that.

"Yeah, Jeonghan," he says, and Jeonghan didn't know he could go red at the sound of his own name, "that's what I'm saying."

"I see." He's still a little pink when he smiles and says, "So, how about this weather?"

Minghao smiles for the first time, and his shoes pale in comparison.

 

"Hey," Jeonghan says suddenly, nudging Minghao with his elbow, "are you ever gonna tell me how you keep your shoes so white?"

"This again?" Minghao groans. "I thought we were over that."

"I still wanna know." Minghao draws out a sigh for far too long. Maybe he's hoping Jeonghan will decide he doesn't actually care in the amount of time it takes for him to finish; if he is, he's wrong.

"I use a magic eraser," he says at last, and Jeonghan erupts into a fit of erratic chuckles.

"That's so lame," he says.

"Well, you're lame for asking."

Jeonghan opens his mouth to argue, but he thinks Minghao is probably right. Even so, he's glad he asked.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah what's up.... i'm not really sure what's going on here and this is the shortest thing i have written since i started writing for svt but here it is, and here i am, finally fuckin contributing to the jeonghao tag. i got some new shoes recently and they are wild ass bright white and so i just wrote this dumb little thing for no reason lmao. hopefully i can write some Actual Decent jeonghao sometime in the future. thanks for reading!


End file.
